pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gardevoir
| name='Gardevoir'| jname=(サーナイト Sirnight)| image= | ndex=282| evofrom=Kirlia| evointo=None| gen=Generation III| pronun= Gar-deh-Vwahr | hp=68| atk=65| def=65| satk=125| sdef=115| spd=80| total=518| species=Embrace Pokémon| type= | height=5'03"| weight=106.7 lbs| ability=Synchronize *Trace| color=White| gender=50% ♀/50% ♂| }} Gardevoir (サーナイト Sirnight) is a -Type Pokémon, and evolves from Kirlia starting at level 30. Gardevoir is one of two evolutionary forms of Kirlia. Appearance A human-like Pokémon, Gardevoir is over five feet tall. The classical tutu-type skirt seen with Kirlia is now a long, flowing gown that completely covers its legs, giving the appearance that it is floating. Gardevoir have slender, white, long legs underneath the gown. The red horns that were once on Kirlia's and Ralts' head, moved down on Gardevoir's chest and back. Most of its face is obstructed by its green 'hair', with only some white and showing its red eyes. It also has long, slender arms like the legs, but instead are a light shade of green. Additionally, there are no gender differences between the male and female Gardevoir. The shiny version of Gardevoir has light blue skin as opposed to light green, and its "horns" and eyes are orange instead of red. Due to the humanoid-like appearance, fans made a tribute about this Pokemon and they think of Gardevoir and Gallade is the most popular couple because of their resemblance of human families (Gallade: father, Gardevoir: mother, Kirlia: elder sister, and Ralts: younger brother). Special Abilities Gardevoir can have two special abilities, the first being Synchronize, the second being Trace. Synchronize will give an enemy its inflicted status effect, except sleep or frozen, and it will also increase the chance of meeting a wild Pokémon with this same nature. The ability Trace will copy the ability of its opponent. Additionally, Gardevoir are able to sense the feelings and emotions of Pokémon and people. One of its main abilities though, is a kind of precognition, which alows it to see the future. Game Info Pokédex Entries | name=Gardevoir| ruby=Gardevoir has the ability to read the future. If it senses impending danger to its Trainer, this Pokémon is said to unleash its psychokinetic energy at full power.| sapphire=Gardevoir has the psychokinetic power to distort the dimensions and create a small black hole. This Pokémon will try to protect its Trainer even at the risk of its own life.| emerald=It apparently does not feel the pull of gravity because it supports itself with psychic power. It will give its life to protect its Trainer.| firered=It has the power to predict the future. Its power peaks when it is protecting its Trainer.| leafgreen=It has the power to predict the future. Its power peaks when it is protecting its Trainer.| diamond=It will try to guard its trusted Trainer with its life. It has the ability to see the future.| pearl=It will try to guard its trusted Trainer with its life. It has the ability to see the future.| platinum=To protect its Trainer, it will expend all it's psychic power to create a small black hole.| heartgold=It unleashes psychokinetic energy at full power when protecting a Trainer it has closely bonded with.| soulsilver=It unleashes psychokinetic energy at full power when protecting a Trainer it has closely bonded with.| }} Locations | pokemon=Gardevoir| rubysapphire=Evolve Kirlia| rsrarity=None| emerald= Evolve Kirlia| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Trade| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Evolve Kirlia| dprarity=None| platinum=Evolve Kirlia| ptrarity=None| }} Learnset Level-Up *'Bold' indicates that this Pokémon gains STAB from this attack. Origins *The name 'Gardevoir' is likely derived from the French phrase 'garde de voir,' which can be loosely translated as "guardian woman of sight", or "seeing". *It is possible one of Gardevoir and its kins' origins were beautiful elves, fairies, or pixies. The fact that they seem to live in harmony with nature and have supernatural powers to protect things they care for are shared attributes. Gardevoir and Gallade's "ears" can be compared to the longer ears of their influences. This is in fact that it may be a mixture of human and the elves, faries, or pixies, but fans are more described it as a human more than fairies. Category:Psychic Pokémon